Learn to love
by ProtegoMaxima
Summary: Fleur Delacour isn't really one for physical contact, or anything romantic at all for that matter.. but will a bushy haired Gryffindor change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic takes place during Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, Fleur's 7th (Fleur is only 2 years older in this fic, I wanted it to take place after the tournament, but while Fleur was still in school). Please review :)**

Ch.1 Who is she..

"Fleur! The train leaves at exactly 11 O'clock, you're going to miss it!". Fleur rolled her eyes at her mother's bantar. As if she would miss the train.. Fleur was never late and she rarely made mistakes. "Everything thing will be fine Maman." As they arrived to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Fleur kissed her mother on both cheeks and briskly said her good-byes. Fleur wasn't really one for too much physical contact or the emotions behind them for that matter. "Good bye sweetheart, be safe..", Apolline called after her eldest daughter as she disappeared into the brick wall.

Fleur emerged on the other side of the barrier. Everything around her was a bit too hectic for her liking. Parents hugging their children bye and offering last minute advice, nervous first years sprinting about in fear that they would miss the train, other students trying to locate friends.. Fleur smirked and rolled her eyes, then calmly made her way onto the train.

"Delacour, a pleasure to see you again" said Draco Malfoy, taking Fleur's hand and placing a light kiss on the top of it. "Draco", replied Fleur retracting her hand rather quickly, "how uhm.. lovely to see you. Did you have a nice summer?" "Oh yeah, it was nice. Spent most of it at my father's estate in Greece..." Fleur pretended to be interested as Draco went on about his ever so regal summer activities. Their fathers both pulled a lot of weight at the ministry, and her father insisted they stayed on the Malfoy's good-side. Fleur did what she could to listen to her father, but Draco really was insufferable sometimes. "Oh well that sounds lovely Draco, I really would love to hear more about it, but I really must be getting to my friends" "Friends? You call those fil-" Draco paused when he caught Fleur's icy stare. "Those, erm, people friends? Someone with a family stature like yours should really associate with.. higher class people. I mean, what would your father say if he kne-" "I will associate with whoever I like." Fleur interjected, her bright blue eyes icy with animus. Draco attempted to save the conversation, but Fleur stomped off past him.

"What a prat.." Fleur murmured to herself as she made her way to the Ravenclaw section of the train. Being a Slytherin, Fleur got a lot of not-so-friendly looks and confused stares when she was seen with non-Slytherin students, but she couldn't care less what people thought of her. "Oh hello Fleur!" said the always bubbly Luna Lovegood as Fleur entered her compartment. She jumped up from her seat and crashed into Fleur with a hug. "Haha, hi Luna. Have a nice summer?" said Fleur, trying to escape from the blonde's hold as swiftly as she could. "It was wonderful, I got bit by 3 gnomes. Their saliva is known to be very beneficial you know." "Oh is that so?" Fleur replied with a huge smile. She loved listening to Luna talk, her airy personality and lack of concern of what other people thought of her was so refreshing. Being around someone who wasn't so serious was exactly what Fleur needed after spending a whole summer around her father, who was nothing but serious..

Luna was Fleur's best friend. She had been ever since last year... Luna was in the forbidden forest, feeding the thestrals, when she heard a loud scream, followed by several more. She rushed off as fast as her bare feet would take her towards the blood chilling sounds. "AHhh someone help me.. please.." It was dark, they were surrounded by trees (very much like Harry and Ron were during their 2nd year encounter with the spiders). Luna looked hard and made out a girl on her hands and knees, fists clenched, breathing as if she had just ran a marathon. Luna cautiously walked closer to the girl, approaching her she realized it was Fleur Delacour. "Fleur? Are you alright?" Luna felt stupid for asking such an obvious question, but she wasn't sure what else she could say to the poor girl. "I don't know what's wrong with me.." breathed Fleur. Suddenly Fleur eyes turned red and talons shot from her fingertips. She screamed in pain as two large, blue wings erupted from her back and her teeth lengthened and sharpened. Luna stepped back, not in fear but as a precaution. "Fleur I know what's wrong with you.. You must calm down". Fleur, or the bird-like creature that _was _Fleur, shot a piercing stare at the blonde girl before her. Luna swallowed hard, "Calm down Fleur, you'll be okay I promise." The creature's piercing glance softened, and the talons started reducing back into normal fingernails. Her teeth shrank and her eyes returned back to crystal blue. She fell to her knees and her wings sunk back into her. Fleur looked up at Luna with tears in her eyes.. "What's wrong with me?" she asked the younger girl. "Well from my understanding, you must be part Veela." Luna explained to Fleur everything she knew about the magical beings.

"Surely your parents have told you about this before? Why would they keep something so important from you?"

"Yeah.. why would they."

Remembering the incident that brought them so close, Fleur smiled and looked at her, still rambling about gnome saliva, best friend with love. What would she do without her? "I believe we're getting close! Better change into our robes." Fleur drew the curtains and the two girls changed into their Hogwarts uniforms. Fleur took her hair out of the tight ponytail it was usually in, and she let it fall on her shoulders. She touched up her make up a bit and checked to make sure her teeth were sparkling, and they were. "How do I look?" asked Fleur. "Exceptionally unordinary." replied Luna with soft smile.

They exited the train upon arrival, and made their way to the carriages. "You know, the carriages are pulled by these invisible creatures called thestrals. Well, only invisible to those who haven't seen dea-" "Yeah sure thing Loony" said a 4th year Hufflepuff. Enraged Fleur grabbed the ignorant girl by the robes and brought her to her eye level. "If you were more educated you would know that LUNA, is absolutely right. Now about you go read a god damn book and mind your attitude." The girl nodded furiously and Fleur released her. The moment her feet were back on the ground she took off as fast as she could. "I swear people are so-" "Fleur, your eyes are looking a big scarlet.." whispered Luna. "Oh, sorry.." said Fleur rubbing her eyes until they returned to blue. "I really do appreciate you defending me, but don't get so worked up about it, it's really no bother to me at all." Fleur smiled and nodded. They got onto the carriage and went on to the castle.

The first years were sorted and Dumbledore preceded to give his always inciteful, beginning of the year speech. However this year was a bit different. After about one sentence he was interrupted by a mousy woman dressed in all pink. "Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome.." Fleur rolled her eyes so hard it made her eye balls hurts.. How could someone have SUCH an annoying voice. She wandlessly performed a silencing charm so she wouldn't have to listen to any more of it. While Professor Umbridge was ranting, Fleur looked around the great hall.. her eyes fell on one person. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking extremely annoyed with what was being said. Fleur couldn't help but smile at her; her scowl was oddly adorable... Fleur noticed she was sitting next to Harry Potter, the boy she competed against in the Triwizard Tournament. She suddenly remembered where she had seen this girl before! She was Victor Krum's date at the Yule Ball. She was devastating jealous of him for some reason.. And after the second task, when Harry saved her sister she went over to Harry to thank him, and upon leaving she ran right into this girl.. but she didn't catch her name. She furrowed her eyebrow and desperately tried to figure out who this girl was. She had to know..

The girl looked up and Fleur blushed hard, awkwardly smiling as she looked away. The bushy haired Gryffindor smiled and looked back to the front of the great hall. _Wow, get caught gawking at her, real smooth Delacour. _Fleur shook her head at herself. Through the rest of dinner she stole glances towards the beautiful Gryffindor, and couldn't help but beam when she caught her stealing a couple glances as well. _Who is she... _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you like the story, or if I should make any changes. Thanks!**

"Hermione, what d'you keep looking at?" said a green eyed boy with circular-rimmed glasses. "W-what? Oh, uhm nothing. Just the Slytherin table looks uh, extra green tonight.." Hermione said to him trying to hide her blush. "Uh, yeah.. I suppose it does look quite green.." replied Harry, a bit confused. Ron too looked at her questioningly from across the table. Hermione gave them a inward smile and looked back to the front of the great hall where Umbridge was still ranting. She looked out of the corner of her eyes towards the Slytherin table.. _I__s Fleur Delacour staring at me? _ Hermione had mixed feelings about the older girl. Fleur was absolutely gorgeous, and she knew it too. Not to mention she was a Slytherin, so she must be filled to the brim with pride. But she was a remarkable wizard.. one of the best Hermione had ever seen honestly. Not to mention those captivating cyan eyes... Hermione shook her head, she had to snap out of it. She really shouldn't be worried about whether or not the blonde haired girl was looking at her. But on the other hand Hermione did love learning new things..

Dinner was over and the trio made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione laughed at herself for being so upset that she would no longer be able to play the little staring game with Fleur. _Honestly Hermione, she probably doesn't even know your name. _

"Mimbulus mimbletonia" said Harry to the Fat Lady. She gave them a nod and the door to the common room swung open. Hermione walked in and immediately grinned; she loved the common room nearly as much as she loved the library. The room was always so warm and welcoming, not to mention the presence of her fellow Gryffindors gave the room such a family feel, and after everyone had gone to bed it was a choice place to catch up on her reading. "Mione'! Hi beautiful!" Hermione was just about tackled by a slightly shorter, red head girl. "Sorry I wasn't at dinner love, I was at the quidditch pitch.." "Ginny honestly it's the first day of school!" Hermione replied, beaming down at Ginny, still holding her tightly in her arms. "Yeah well I always like to get a.. head start." Ginny's eyes wandered to Hermione's supple lips. Hermione lifted one hand from her waist and put it on the side of her face. She leaned forward and gentle pressed her lips against Ginny's. "I've really missed you this summer Mione'." whispered Ginny as she pulled away from Hermione. "I've missed you too darling." said Hermione. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over her when she recalled her.. incident, with a certain Slytherin.

The two had been dating since the start of Hermione's 4th year, but just this year did they decide they didn't care what people thought about it. They were both still a bit shy when it came to PDA.

Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire, her back on the arm rest and her arms wrapped around Ginny who was nestled between Hermione's legs, her back on Hermione's chest. The pair talked about everything that went on during the summer that they failed to mention in the hundreds of letters they sent back and forth. "You know Mione', there's really no one in this world I would rather be here with than you." "Yeah, uh, me too babe." Hermione replied, mad at herself for hesitating. "You promise?" said Ginny, turning her head so she was looking at Hermione. "Promise." replied Hermione, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Just as Hermione pulled away, Ginny turned around completely and propped herself up on her hands so she was hovering just above her body. Ginny gave Hermione a devilish grin, and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "everyone's gone to bed.." Hermione looked around and saw she was right; they were alone in the common room apart from the fire crackling softly beside them. Hermione looked up at her girlfriend. She really was quite beautiful. She had such passionate brown eyes, and long red hair that was worn like a mane, it was messy but nonetheless gorgeous. Her freckles were sprinkled perfectly on her nose and cheeks and she had this determination about her that Hermione adored. Ginny looked at her girlfriend with wanton all over her face. "What is it that you want to do love?" asked Hermione, with a fake look of confusion. "I think you know exactly what I want.." said Ginny in a throaty voice as she placed her thigh between Hermione's legs and pressed it against her. Hermione eyes closed and she opened her mouth slightly to allow a soft groan escape her lips.. The sight of the brunette in so much pleasure made the moisture between Ginny's legs grow immensely. A soft growl emerged in Ginny's throat as she bent down to crush her lips against Hermione's. The kiss got more and more heated, Hermione forced her tongue into the red head's mouth, which gave her a stifled moan in response. Hermione's hands were on Ginny's shoulders and she was grinding hard against the muscular thigh between her legs. Hermione and Ginny's physical activities had never gone further than kissing; Hermione knew Ginny was still young and didn't want to pressure her into anything. Now it seemed that both of them were sick of waiting to take things further.

Hermione was incredibly wet, she could feel her clit throbbing, begging for more attention. "Ginny.. please.." said Hermione breathlessly. Ginny blushed hard. "Babe I.. I'm sorry." Ginny got up off Hermione and sat on the other side of the couch, looking away, embarrassed that she chickened out. "It's fine sweetheart. We have all the time in the world to do this." Hermione reassured the younger girl. Hermione was still wet and wanton, but she understood that Ginny wasn't quite ready yet. "Ginny.. darling you know I love you whether we have sex or not. I really don't mind." "Hermione I know that you want to", Ginny interrupted, "I can see it in your eyes.. I just. I don't know. I don't want to mess anything up." Ginny looked down at the ground still mad at herself. Hermione inched over to her and placed a kiss gently on her cheek. "Don't fret Gin, whenever you're ready is fine. And don't worry about messing up. The fact that it's with you already makes it perfect." Ginny smiled and looked up at her girlfriend. "Well if you put it that way.." Hermione giggled and kissed Ginny briskly on the lips. She stood up and took her hand. "Come on, we should really be off to bed now. First day of classes tomorrow!"

The pair made their way up to the girls dormitory. Hermione being a prefect got her a room to herself. She and Ginny could spend the night together without having to worry about giving any first years a heart-attack. They laid down, Hermione rested her head on Ginny's chest. The red head was asleep in minutes, but Hermione for some odd reason couldn't fall asleep.. her mind was consumed with the thought of a blue eyed girl in her rival's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur woke up a bit earlier than usual for her first day of classes. She wanted to make sure she looked good in case she ran into that beautiful brunette. Fleur wasn't sure why, but since they made eye contact at dinner, she hasn't been able to get the Gryffindor off her mind. She wanted to know everything about her. Every last detail about her life. She wanted to know her hopes and dreams and fears and what made her happy.. She wanted to make her happy. Fleur had had multiple crushes, boyfriends, girlfriends, sexual partners, etc.. But she had never felt anything quite like this. It was as if her whole world started to revolve around this girl whose name she didn't even know!

Fleur made her way up to the prefect's bathroom and took a _thorough _bath, making sure her hair and skin smelt like honey and vanilla, and that her legs were completely shaven. She stepped out of the bath (which was really large enough to be a swimming pool), and with a quick flick of her wand she was completely dry. Fleur put on her favorite black lace bra, and the underwear to match. She always felt slightly more confident when her undergarments matched.. She had found that uniform skirt that fit her a bit more snug than the others, and threw on a white blouse and the Slytherin green and black tie. She put on her black stockings and sensible shoes. The stockings went just above her knees, but Fleur's long legs made it so a lot of skin still showed. Her complexion was flawless, so much make up was redundant. Fleur applied some pink lip stick to her full lips, and a bit of eye liner to her piercing blue eyes.. She looked like she had just fallen out of a magazine.

The halls of Hogwarts were mad. Well, they were nearly always hectic, but it being the first day made things even more hectic. Students (particularly the first years) were running about in various directions, desperate to be on time to their first class. Fleur smoothly maneuvered through the crowded halls towards her first class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Fleur made her way up the winding staircase leading to the DADA classroom and entered through the door. The room looked much different than it had the preceding years. No creatures occupied the corners, no posters of famous witches and wizards hung on the walls, no spell books were scattered across the desks... the classroom looked oddly plain for such an enticing subject.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Fleur's favorite subject, and the one she excelled in the most. She was a gifted dueler, never having lost a challenge yet. Even though she was at the top of her class she yearned to learn more.

Other 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindor students started to enter the classroom. Fleur quickly made her way across the room in order to secure a seat right at the front.. Right before sitting down she remembered who exactly would be her teacher. _Maybe the second or third row wouldn't be so bad. _Fleur sat next to a dark haired, grey eyed girl who was also a Slytherin in the third row from the front. Fleur thought her name might be Lauren but she wasn't too sure. She'd find out soon enough.

Right as Fleur sat down to the dark haired girl, her ears immediately turned a deep red. The fact that Fleur Delacour was in such a close proximity (by choice) was a lot for anyone to handle. Fleur gave her a small smile which was immediately returned with one twice as big.

The remainder of the students piled in moments before the tardy bell rang. Class had begun.

The mousy haired woman, who was again dressed in all pink, emerged from her office just above the classroom.

Fleur was immediately annoyed. Something about this woman just irked her. She looked down at her desk and raised an eyebrow. "Basics for Beginners" read the title of the textbook on her desk. _I guess she thought she had first years this period. _

Fleur looked up and realized that Umbridge had been talking. She was glad she could block out the sickly sweet voice out so easily.

"Please turn to page one in your textbooks" said Umbridge.

Fleur raised her hand. "Turn to page one, in _these _textbooks?" she asked indicating the book on her desk.

"Why yes Ms. Delacour. No other textbook would be appropriate to use in a classroom now would it?" replied the toad like woman with a girlish chuckle.. well it was more of a squeak really.

"There is nothing in these books about using defensive spells? This is the most advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class offered at this school. We should really be using some more adva-"

"Enough." Cut Umbridge, "now turn to page one. You will read the first three chapters and turn in a 700 word essay in response by the end of class."

Fleur opened her mouth to speak.. "No more questions. Now off to work" she said with another incredibly agitating squeak.

Fleur scowled (as did the rest of the class) and proceeded to do the whole of her assignment with the scowl plain on her face. _This woman is going to be an issue. _

At the end of the period Fleur rushed out as quickly as possible, not wanting to be in Umbridge's presence for another moment. She looked down at her schedule and saw that she had Ancient Runes next period. Ancient Runes wasn't particularly Fleur's favorite class.. It lacked action and excitement and quick thinking, things Fleur enjoyed. However this didn't mean that Fleur didn't excel at the boring subject.

She made her way through the hallways. Fleur took note of the couples holding hands, the friends laughing in the corridors, the students playing wizard's chess in the courtyard and something rather unsettling hit her; she was so alone.. Apart from Luna and occasionally some of the other prefects, she really didn't talk to anyone at school. She felt a great emptiness forming in her chest. She always had her walls built so strongly around her. Why did she suddenly want to take them down? Her thoughts lingered to the hazel eyed Gryffindor.. She longed to befriend her. To be able to tell her her secrets, to have inside jokes. All the cheesy things she was usually opposed to. Thoughts of all the various dates and activities she wanted to do with the brunette occupied her mind until she got to Professor Babble's classroom.

Her busy mind had apparently slowed her down on the way there; she was the last one to arrive. She looked around the room trying to find an empty seat. Her eyes fell on one at the end of the classroom right next to a.. girl with rather bushy brown hair..

Her breath hitched. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Blood rushed to her face..

_It's her.._

Fleur took a deep breath and made her way up to the front of the class. As she walked up the isle she could feel people turning their heads to get a look at her. One boy from Hufflepuff even whistled. After what seemed like a lifetime she was there. Hermione was looking off in the other direction talking to a Ravenclaw boy about how excited she was to be taking a 7th year class as a 5th year.

_Shit what should I do. Should I ask her if I can sit here? I mean really would she say no.. there's nowhere else I could sit. Maybe I should just sit down. Adfsidhfoaisjf holy gods Fleur just be. cool. _

Fleur pulled the chair out from under the desk and took a seat, her heart still racing. Hermione noticed someone had sat next to her and she turned to see who.

The two locked eyes. Hermione immediately started blushing.

"Uhm, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Fleur with an embarrassed smile.

"W-well there really is nowhere else you could sit.." replied Hermione with a shy grin a shaky laugh.

Fleur laughed nervously and turned to face the front of the room. _Wow she probably thinks I'm such a loser.._

_Wow she's so much prettier up close! Gods Hermione stop blushing she's gonna think you're a freak! _

Professor Babble entered the classroom. He said something about how challenging this course would be and how beneficial it could be to learn how to translate ancient runes.. but neither Fleur or Hermione were really listening. He gave the class a simple Egyptian charm scroll to translate, just to brush off dust. He went away to his office to allow the class to work.

The sound of quills on parchment filled the class room. Hermione was already halfway done which Fleur thought was rather cute. Fleur accidentally started staring at the younger girl and didn't notice until she did..

"Uhm, can I help you with something?" asked Hermione, curious as to why the blonde kept looking at her.

"Oh." said Fleur, snapping out of her trance. She could feel her face heat up. "Erm no.. I just. Uhm. I'm Fleur. Fleur Delacour." she said, offering Hermione her hand.

Hermione took her hand into her own and gave it a gentle shake. "I'm Hermione Granger."

_Hermione Granger of course! The brightest witch of the century how could she have not known this?!_

"It's very nice to meet you, Hermione." replied Fleur gathering some more composure, offering Hermione a charming smile.

The gesture made Hermione smile wide and look back down at her work. "Yeah, same to you".


End file.
